Baddap Sleed
(Forward) |number = 10 |element = Wood |team = *'Ogre' (captain) *'Inazuma Battle Eleven' |seiyuu = Kamiya Hiroshi |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! The Ogre |debut_anime = Inazuma Eleven the Movie: The Invasion of the Strongest Army Ogre}} Baddap Sleed (バダップ スリード, Badappu Surīdo) is a forward and the captain of team Ogre. He and his team made their first appearance in Inazuma Eleven the Movie. He is also one of the antagonists in the game Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!!. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"Team Ogre's strongest soldier. He crushes his enemies with a cool smile."'' ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' *''"Team Ogre's strongest soldier, he crushes his enemies with a cool smile."'' Appearance He has spiky gray hair with two locks falling over his shoulders, red eyes and tanned skin. He has a mark on his forehead that also represents his captain position on the Ogre team. In his military clothes, he wears a grey jacket with two pockets on both the sides of his chest. The jacket also has a clover leaf mark on the left side. Personality He seems to be a calm and silent person during the arrival of Ogre and during their match against Zeus and Raimon in the movie. After sometime, he is shown to be angry when someone talks about soccer, an example would be when Kanon said some nice things about soccer. So this shows he has great rage towards soccer. Though in the end, it was shown that he likes soccer a lot and that he is, in fact, a good person. His nature of obeying orders resembles Alpha. Plot Inazuma Eleven the Movie Baddap first appears in the future, where he sends dozens of Bauzen's minions flying with a single shot. Afterwards, he receives a mark on his head, wich is a signal given by Bauzen, meaning that he is his army's leader. He later appears during the match against Zeus, where his team, Ogre, ended up winning with 36-0. As Aphrodi falls unconscious on the ground, he tells him that they are ogres that devour even the gods. He then advices to his teammates that the Operation Ogre's phase 1 was completed. He seems to be calm and silent during the arrival of Ogre and at the match of Ogre against Raimon in the movie. During the match, he scored Ogre's second goal with Death Spear, breaking through Endou's Majin The Hand and injuring Someoka, Shourinji, Ichinose, Domon, Shishido and Kageno with it. With Endou Kanon's appearance in the match, the real match between Ogre and Raimon began. It is shown that he was easily agitated and angry when he heard Endou Kanon talk, so they both targeted Kanon. Though after Endou Mamoru stated that fighting isn't important, but have courage to do so is. Then he had flashback with some of his friends, and they were seen to be enjoying playing soccer. In the end, Baddap thanked Endou and it was shown that Baddap was actually a really nice person. As he was to give Endou a handshake, he was called back by his superiors. Before he went back, Baddap hit his chest with his fist two times, meaning that he understand Endou's feelings and will continue to play fair soccer. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! In order to recruit Baddap in the third game, Ogre has to be defeated first in the future and in the Aliea Robot's Challenge Tree. After this, select him in the machine. He will randomly appear where Joshi Senbatsu Team has first been challenged. ''Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Baddap, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Ogre Ninshikihyou (オーガ認識票, randomly dropped from Ogre at Gouenji Yuuka's taisen route) *'Player': Ikka Stacks *'Player': Gebo Torangas *'Player': Bubo Torangas After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 7600 Kizuna Points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Baddap, a Memory Link has to be made with Inazuma Eleven 1･2･3!! Endou Mamoru Densetsu. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Valued Membership Certificate (とっておきの会員証, randomly dropped from HR All Star at Handa Shinichi's taisen route) *'Player': Eska Bamel *'Player': Mistrene Callous After this, he can be scouted for an amount of 6000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In the Supernova version of the game, Baddap can be recruited by selecting him as one of the players that will join Earth Eleven during the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Otherwise, in order to recruit Baddap, Ixal Fleet has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Ultimate Snowman (究極のゆきだるま, randomly dropped from Outer Sky (アウタースカイ) at Handa Shinichi's left taisen route) *'Photo': Gymnasium Podium (体育館の壇上からの写真, taken in Raimon's gym) *'Photo': Timeworn Refrigerator (ふるぼけた冷蔵庫の写真, taken on the first floor of the Kogarashi Manor) *'Photo': Tenka Muso (天下無双の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) After this, he can be scouted. Be aware that, in order to became a scout option, at least 10 other players from the same community master have to be recruited first. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone| * * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy| * * * * ---- Legend Gate, Raimon VS Ogre * * }} * * |Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme| * * * |Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013| * * * }} Keshin ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * (Dark Heroes only) * (Ogre only) ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * (Gra Fa's route only) Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' Best match Mixi Max * ** Soul ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * (Natsumi's route only) Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Dark Heroes' *'GO! GO! Kids' *'Great Inazuma' *'Last Rival' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Dark Heroes' *'Last Rival' *'Night Viper' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Dark Heroes' *'Last Rival' Gallery Game baddap.png|Baddap as he appears in the game. Baddap getting attacked 1 IEMovie HQ.png|Baddap being attacked by Ogre's minions. Baddap angry.png|Baddap getting angry. Baddap touched by Endou's feelings HD.png|Baddap touched by Endou's feelings. Baddap's flashback IEMovie HQ.png|Baddap's flashback. Baddap Sleed's introduction CJDM.png|Baddap's introduction. Badaap 2013 game.png|Baddap, confirmed to appear in Chrono Stone for 3DS. IG-11-050.jpg|IG-11-050. IG-13-042.PNG|IG-13-042. Trivia *In Inazuma Eleven Strikers, Baddap is the only player who gets an "A" in shoot skill without any upgrade. Navigation de:Bash Lancer es:Bash Lancer fr:Bash Lancer it:Bash Lancer nl:Bash Lancer vi:Badapp Sleed Category:Captains Category:Original series characters